Kaninchen im Flanellanzug
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Ein OneShot der etwas anderen Art.


**Kaninchen im Flanellanzug**

_OneShot von Kira Gmork_

_

* * *

  
_

Ein weißes Blatt – der Himmel auf Erden!

Raum für Phantasie – ohne Vorgaben.

Die Kinderhand hielt einen Stift und führte die Spitze kontrolliert über das Papier.

Ein Strich entstand – dann noch einer – und noch einer.

Ein ganzes Bild entstand auf diese Weise und die Zeit verrann.

Das Kind malte das Gezeichnete aus und ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, weil etwas entstand, was es selbst unter Kontrolle hatte.

Es gab nicht viel, was der kleine Mann beeinflussen konnte und noch viel mehr, was er aber eben eines Tages beeinflussen SOLLTE.

Das waren abstrakte Dinge für ihn...Dinge, die er nicht verstand.

Als die Tür aufging, hob das Kind den Kopf und sein Lächeln wurde breiter, jedoch besann es sich sofort auf die eingeübte Begrüßung, die ihm vom Kindermädchen eingeschärft worden war.

„Vater, wie ist dein Befinden?"

Befinden...das Kind wusste nicht, was dies bedeutete, aber sein Vater lächelte und der Sohn hatte den Eindruck, er habe die Frage richtig gestellt. Das Kind atmete erleichtert auf, als der Vater nickte und das Zimmer betrat.

„Es geht mir gut, Draco. Wie geht es dir heute?"

„Gut, Vater", erwiderte das Kind – ganz wie es ihm beigebracht worden war.

„Was tust du?", fragte Lucius Malfoy, und die Augen des Vaters ruhten wohlwollend auf dem Sohn.

„Ich habe gemalt."

„Lass mich das sehen", erwiderte der große blonde Mann und ging in die Hocke, um das Bild seines fünfjährigen Sohnes anzusehen.

„Was soll das sein?", fragte Lucius Malfoy stirnrunzelnd.

Der Sohn sah ihn entrüstet an und besann sich dann darauf, dass dies kein gutes Benehmen war – gutes Benehmen war wichtig...sonst bekam er Stubenarrest und das Kindermädchen nahm ihm die Stifte weg.

„Das ist ein Kaninchen", erwiderte das Kind daher behilflich.

Die gerunzelte Stirn des Vaters bekam noch mehr Falten.

„Ein Kaninchen? Und das da?", ein Finger wies auf eine Figur, die über dem Kaninchen thronte.

„Das bist du, Papa...Vater", korrigierte das Kind schnell.

„Was ist das für ein Gekritzel auf meinem Bauch?", fragte Lucius Malfoy mit wachsender Ungeduld.

„Das ist eine Schlage, Vater. Du magst doch Schlangen, oder?"

Lucius Malfoy sah seinen Sohn an, ohne Antwort zu geben, dann stellte er selbst wiederum eine Frage. „Was habe ich denn mit dem Kaninchen zu schaffen?"

Nun senkte das Kind den Blick, um nicht deutlich erkennen zu lassen, für wie dumm es diese Frage hielt.

„Aber Vater...das Kaninchen bin doch ich!"

Lucius Malfoy ließ das Bild sinken und starrte seinen Sohn nun regelrecht an.

Das Kind spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, und fügte beschwichtigend an: „Ich trage einen Anzug, wie du es immer tust, wenn du arbeitest. Ich habe einen Anzug an, siehst du?", hoffnungsvoll, den misstrauischen Blick des Vaters auslöschen zu können, zeigte das Kind auf das Kaninchen, das mit dunklem Grau ausgemalt war. „Ich arbeite auf dem Bild...genau wie du. Du magst es doch, wenn jemand arbeitet...ich arbeite und trage einen Anzug, genau so einen wie du unter deinem Umhang - damit du mit mir zufrieden bist und du guckst ganz genau, damit du auch alles siehst, was ich mache und wenn dir was nicht gefällt, dann wird die Schlange auf deinem Bauch wütend."

Das Kind hatte all das mit bebender Stimmer erläutert und starrte nun den Vater an, der ihn ausdruckslos taxierte.

Lucius brauchte eine Weile, um das Gesagte zu verdauen. Dann jedoch umarmte er den Sohn, zog ihn an seine Brust und küsste ihm aufs platinblonde Haar, während sein eigenes über die schmalen Schultern seines kleinen Sohnes fiel.

Lucius wiegte sein Kind leicht und flüsterte: „Die Schlange wird dir nichts tun – weil ich es nicht zulassen werde. Und dein Kaninchen muss keinen Anzug tragen – es darf auf der Wiese spielen und Klee fressen. Draco...", Lucius verstummte und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, weil er wusste, dass Draco so viel mehr begriffen hatte, als ihm recht sein konnte. Das Leben eines Malfoy war geprägt von Arbeit, Verpflichtungen und dem ständigen Umstand, besser sein zu müssen, als all die anderen, weil man stets unter genauer Beobachtung stand. Wer Fehler machte, wurde hart vom Leben bestraft...und die Schlange war ganz sicher nicht das falsche Bild, um das ganz deutlich vor Augen geführt zu bekommen. Doch es hatte Lucius erschreckt, seinen Sohn in Gestalt eines Kaninchens in einem seiner Flanellanzüge zu sehen. Es gab nicht viel, was er am Weltbild seines Kindes ändern konnte...denn die Welt war genau so!

Lucius seufzte leise und ließ dann seinen Sohn los, dem die Umarmung offensichtlich etwas unheimlich war, weil sie ungewöhnlich lange dauerte.

Lucius betrachtete den blonden Draco noch einen Moment, dann lächelte er, griff nach einem Blatt und fragte: „Kann ich mal das Grün haben?"


End file.
